The present invention relates to bearings subjected to thrust loads such as those encountered in locomotive traction motor suspension bearings as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,659, 3,940,189 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 25,330.
While not specifically limited thereto, the invention will be described in conjunction with its use in such locomotive suspension bearings.
Suspension bearings of this type are used to support part of the weight of a driving electric traction motor on an axle of a locomotive. Lubrication is supplied to the suspension bearing by means of a lubricator.
Because of the critical nature of the suspension bearing, it is important that the supply of lubricant be conserved but yet provide sufficient lubricant to accommodate thrust loads. Up to this time, these optimum requirements have been difficult to accomplish because of the many variables involved such as cocking of the suspension bearings relative to the axle, because of gear reaction forces, because of lateral movement between the suspension bearings and the axle, and because of variances in clearances between the axle and the bearings.